I LIKE HIM!
by Misamime
Summary: HanamiyaxReaders , CHAPTER 5 (END) UPDATE! confession! warning! hanamiya OOC , cerita yang kepepet , dan end yang maksa banget
1. Chapter 1

Hanamiya makoto , bisa di bilang aku sangat dekat dengannya , dan dia orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui , dan sialnya hari ini aku piket bersamanya... hanya berdua...

"(readers name) yang bener bersihinnya"

"kamu sendiri? Ngapain duduk santai gitu? Enak aja nyuruh nyuruh! piket dong! piket!"

"oi! Aku sudah piket tau! Barusan ngangkat ngangkat bangku!"

"apaan?! Ngangkat ngangkat bangku doang?! "

Seperti biasa kami betengkar lagi , kadang kami bertengkar pukul pukulan , tapi... toh aku yang selalu menang , aku ini jago bela diri

"coba kek! Kamu perhatian dikit kenapa?! Pantes gak laku!" ujarku membentak hana(miya)

"kayak kamu yang laku aja! Kamu juga! Feminin dikit kek!"

#GYAAA #GYAAAA

Tapi tiba tiba hana mengatakan sesuatu

"kalau begitu! Kita coba berpacaran! Yang jatuh cinta duluan... berarti dia kalah! Dan harus menyatakan cintanya!" hah? Kamu nantang?! Oke! Siapa takut?!

"ayo! Kuterima tantangan mu! Pasti kamu duluan yang jatuh cinta padaku hana!"

"ha? _Are you fuc*in kidding me?_ Yang ada elu yang bakal suka sama gua duluan!"

"sok inggris lo hana! Liat aja ntar! Siapa yang bakal jatuh cinta duluan!"

Setelah itu kami resmi "percobaan pacaran"

Ke-esokan harinya

"hei , hei , kau tahu tidak? Kalau hanamiya dan (readers name) itu berpacaran lho!"

"ha? Masa sih? Mereka kan suka berantem "

"tapi kayaknya bakal menarik lho! kalau mereka emang pacaran!"

"eh! Liat tuh! Mereka lagi kesekolah bareng"

#psst #psst

Haah~ pagi pagi gini udah di gosipin gini , lagian cepet amat sih nyebarnya lagian kita Cuma 'percobaan pacaran kok' , SMA kirisaki daichi ini sedang heboh soal aku dan hana berpacaran , memang sih kami terkenal sebagai pasangan berantem di sekolah , lagian dari dulu aku memang dekat dengan dia kok , rumah kami berdekatan , 1 sekolah dan 1 kelas pula!

Saat kami masuk ke kelas...

#SREGGG

"ah! Mereka datang!"

"hanamiyaaa! Benar kami berpacaran dengan (readers name)-chan?!"

"(readers name)-chan! Kok kamu terima sih si 'bad boy : hanamiya makoto'?!"

"PAJAK JADIAN! PAJAK JADIAN!"

"BERISIK!" hana berteriak di kelas dan seketika suasana hening

"..."

"aku! Dan dia! *nunjuk aku* hanya PER-CO-BA-AN PA-CA-RAN! Ngerti?"

*hening

"EEHHH?!"

"APAA?!"

"gak ngerti"

"bisa dijelasin gak?"

Begitu respon mereka , akhirnya aku dan hana menjelaskan 'percobaan pacaran' itu , setelah di jelskan suasana masih tetap hening , tapi tiba tiba mereka teriak kegirangan

"waaaah! Bakal seru nih! Kita dukung deh!"

"semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya"

"kalau bisa 'percobaan nikah' aja sekalian! Hahahahaha!"

#facepalm

#KRIINGG (bel istirahat , makan siang , kantin)

"bi , beli 1 udon porsi jumbo , dan 1 buah jus jeruk ya"

"oi, (readers name) , kamu itu cewek , tapi makannya banyak banget" tiba tiba hana berbicara seperti itu kepadaku , memangnya kenapa?!

"ini untuk stamina tau! Jadi makannya harus banyak!"

"dasar GENDUT"

Grrrrrrr

"eh , hana diam dulu"

"eh? Apaan?"

"udah! Diam dulu! Ada binatang tuh!"

#PLAKKK

"SIALAN! Sengaja ya?!"

"nggak kok , ada nyamuk tuh ,di pipi kamu!" padahal sengaja juga sih...

"jam segini mana ada nyamuk!"

"tapi bisa aja ada , HANA RAFLESSIA!"

Dan kami pun bertengkar lagi , sampai memecahkan mangkok kantin

"aduh... berantem gitu , tapi kalau di lihat manis juga ya..."

Kata si bibi di kantin

SKIP TIME

"gara gara kamu , udonku jatuh deh , jadinya gak bisa di makan" aku mengembungkan pipiku

"apa?! Gara gra aku?! Padahal kamu sendiri yang melempar udon itu ke wajahku! Bisa bisa wajahku melepuh bodoh!" ujar hana sambil mengelap wajahnya

"tapi...hana itu orangnya asik juga ya... lumayan ganteng lagi..."

DOKI DOKI DOKI "eh?...a-aku kenapa berdebar debar gini saat melihat hana? Jangan jangan... ... hahaha , masa sih? Aku... suka dia?" batinku


	2. I LIKE HIM!

**CHAPTER 2! Chapter1 diskripsinya kurang , kebanyakan dialog (makasih udah ngingetin usemyimagination ^^) mana suka lupa di edit lagi... ceritanya mungkin kepepet (kecepetan) soalnya pengen di buat sesingkatnya... hehehe , cekidot! Chapter 2!**

READER'S POV

"hana , pulang sekolah nanti temani temani ke mini market dong ..." pintaku kepada hana saat jam pelajaran kosong

"hah? Ngapain?malas ah! Sendiri aja" hana malah gak mau nemani aku ke minimarket , huuh... oh iya... hana kan di suruh ibunya beli sesuatu di minimarket

"ayolah hana... bentar kok , lagipula ibumu menitip belanjaan kepadamu kan?"

"UGH... benar juga , baiklah"

Entah kenapa aku senang sekali saat hana mau menemaniku , jangan jangan... aku memang suka padanya...

"yuk hana" aku sudah siap siap untuk ke minimarket , sedangkan hana masih beresin mejanya

"bentar!"

Lalu teman teman sekelas mulai teriak kegirangan , mereka mengira kami ini akan pergi kencan

"CIEEEE! Yang lagi kasamaran nih! Mau kencan ya?"

"oi hanamiya! Jangan bawa (readers name) ke _LOVE HOTEL!_hahahahaha"

Aku sih cuek cuek aja , tapi si hana protes

"apaan sih , Cuma mau ke mini market doang kok , siapa juga yang mau kencan?"

Tapi teman teman sekelas malah nyorakin...haduuh #facepalm

"YAAAH! Gak asik ah!"

"kapan dong kencannya?!"

Tapi aku dan hana langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas , males sih denger mereka yang teriak kegirangan kayak gitu , tapi kenapa wajahku merah begini?!

.

.

.

Sial... wajahku masih merah seperti kepiting rebus , sepertinya aku memang menyukai hana... tapi aku tidak mau mengalah! Pokoknya jangan sampe ketahuan kalau aku sudah menyukai hana!

"oi , (readers name) kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan..."

*glek

"kamu sudah suka padaku yaa? Ayo ngaku!"

Mampus! Dia nebak dan tebakannya itu benar! Tapi! Aku harus bertindak seakan aku masih 'biasa' aja padanya!

"GE-ER banget , siapa juga yang suka kamu , yang ada kamu yang suka denganku dari dulu! Hahahaha" aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku dari dulu , mau liat ekspresinya seperti apa

"! , E-enak saja!"

Eh? Barusan... aku gak salah lihat kan? Barusan wajah hana merah seperti kepiting rebus... hahahaha pasti salah lihat!

Di minimarket

"oiii , (readers name) , sini sini!"

Adduh apaan lagi nih si hana... tapi senang juga sih dipanggil olehnya

"apa?" aku menghampirinya

"ibuku menitip beli kecap , tapi aku tidak tahu kecap mana yang suka dibeli ibuku"

Aduh... keliatan banget jarang bantuin ibunya masak , hana...hana...

"yang ini" aku menunjuk merek kecap ***

"ohh , yang itu "

Lalu ada orang yang ngomongin aku dan hana

#psst

"hei lihat dua orang itu terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri ya~"

PASANGAN SUAMI ISTRI?!

"tapi lihat , mereka itu masih SMA . masa kayak suami istri?"

"lihat baik baik!"

"... ah iya kamu benar... manisnyaa"

Oh tuhan , aku ingin cepat keluar dari mini market ini , sumpah malu banget , tapi entah kenapa senang juga!

"hana! Yuk! Buruan! Udah mau jam 6 nih!" aku mendorong punggung hana , biar dia jalan gitu maksudnya

"ehh , iya bentar bentar , dan jangan mendorongku!"

"pasangan suami istri" kata kata itu terus menggema di kepalaku

.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Hujan... dan aku tidak bawa payung , sial... masa aku pulang hujan hujanan?

"(readers name)-chan , tidak bawa payung?" ada teman sekelasku bertanya kepadaku

"aku lupa bawa... aku kira tidak akan hujan ..."

"gomen (readers name)-chan , aku ingin membantumu tapi aku ada les"

"ah gak papa kok"

Akhirnya aku pulang hujan hujanan , tapi saat aku berjalan kenapa di kepalaku tidak terasa lagi tetesan hujan? Apa hujannya berhenti? Ah, ternyata itu hana , hana sedang 'berbagi payung' denganku

"hana... kamu sakit apaan? Kok tiba tiba baik gini? Berbagi payung denganku?"

Sebenarnya aku senang sih , tapi aneh juga dengan tindakannya yang tiba tiba seperti itu

"memangnya kamu ingin sakit? Lagipula kalau kamu sakit tidak seru , gak ada yang bisa di ajak ribut"

Tenyata... =_= , tapi tetep aja aneh dia bisa baik gitu

"...jijik deh , gombal , kamu kerasukan apaan sih?"

"emangnya barusan gombal ya?! Aku tidak kerasukan apa-apa tuh! "

"tetep aja aneh... kamu bisa baik gini..."

"di baikin salah! Di jahatin/usilin salah! Mau nya apa?!"

"ah sudahlah lupakan , udah mulai makin deras nih "

Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat senang sekali berbagi payung dengan hana seperti ini , sampai sampai bahunya basah karena berbagi payung denganku , lama lama aku jadi semakin suka padanya... tiba tiba...

#SYUUUSSH! , ada angin kencang , dan payung hana terbang entah kemana

"AAH! PAYUNGNYA!/PAYUNGKU!" kami berdua histeris melihat payung terbang itu , paling histeris sih si hana , bisa bisanya... lagi seneng senengnya berbagi payung , eeeh payungnya terbang

" biarkan saja! Lebih baik kita lari saja! Relakan payungmu itu pergi! Dan nanti kerumahku saja hana!" lalu aku langsung lari meninggalkan hana

"eh?! Woi! Tungguin!"

.

.

Sampai juga di rumah , dan alhasil kami basah kuyup

"hana masuk aja , gak ada orang kok , bajumu aku keringkan dulu"

"eh , ah makasih"

"nih handuk" aku melempar handuk ke hana , tapi dia gagal menangkapnya , dan akhirnya handuk itu mendrat di wajahnya

"buuh! Bodoh!"

"salah sendiri gak di tangkep , weeek" aku menjulurkan lidah kepadanya

.

.

.

30 minutes later

"nih bajumu sudah ku keringkan , plus disetrika "

"ooh , makasih ,... kamu tenyata ada ke-cewek cewek (feminin) an nya juga "

#bluuussh , eh ? apa? D-d-d-dia bilang aku feminin gitu?! Aah! Wajahku merah merona lagi

"ah sudahlah! Yuk hana! Kamu antar aku pulang! " aku mengalihkan pembicaraan

Dan hana nurut nurut aja di suruh/ajak pulang , sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau wajahku merona barusan... baguslah...

.

.

.

Saat di perjalanan ke rumah hana , kita sama sekali tidak berbicara , tiba tiba hana ngomong sesuatu , yang...aneh?

"bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku 'hana'?"

"eh? Kenapa? Enakan manggil kamu gitu!"

"kayak nama cewek ,bodoh! Panggil aku 'makoto'!"

"eeeh?" kali ini kerasukan apa lagi nih dia? Minta di panggil 'makoto'?

"pokoknya mulai sekarang panggil aku makoto!"

"eeh...baiklah...mako...to? atau mako-chan?"

#hana facepalm  
"sudah kubilang! panggil aku makoto! Bodoh!"

"eeh? Belum kebiasa tau!"

"ah! Sudah! Disini saja! Sudah dekat rumahku kok! Pokoknya mulain besok panggil aku 'makoto'!"

Lalu dia lari begitu saja , kenapa sih hari ini dia aneh banget , beda dari biasanya?mana Tiba tiba minta di panggil kayak gitu? Ah sudahlah ngapain capek capek dipikirin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

.

.

**Di chap selanjutnya si "aku" itu , manggil si hanamiya nya "makoto" ^^ **

**Terus chap selanjutnya juga , festival sekolah , kelas mereka pentas romeo&juliet , yang jadi romeo nya si hanamiya , dan julietnya siapa lagi kalau bukan "aku"? *spoiler**

**Review nya dong... **


	3. Romeo&juliet! part 1

**CHAPTER 3 NIH! XD , maaf kalau agak gaje , terus ada kekurangan , saya masih baru baru ini bikin fanfiction , jadi tolong di maklumi ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READERS POV**

**.**

1 sekolah sedang heboh karena akan diadakannya festival , yaah tiap kelas sih udah nentuin mau melakukan apa , kecuali kelasku yang masih santai santai aja , kalau buka "cosplay cafe" pada bilang "mainstream" , emang iya sih , sampai wali kelas memarahi kami karena belum ada topik untuk festival

"kalian ini bagaimana sih?! Cuma kalian aja yang belum punya topik buat festival!"

"tapi pak... pengen yang berbeda gitu... yang sensasinya beda pak!"

"cafe , rumah hantu yang gitu gitu udah mainstream pak!"

"pengennya kelas kita yang beda sendiri pak!"

"iya pak! Yang cetarr membahana gitu pengennya!"

"gimana kalau pentas drama romeo&juliet aja?"

"BOLEH JUGA TUH! "

"kalau gitu bapak tulis , kelas ini akan melakukan pentas drama romeo&juliet"

"SIAP PAAAK!"

Entah kenapa aku punya feeling gak enak ... ah! Gak usah dipikirin!

"nah sekarang siapa yang mau jadi romeo?" tanya si ketua kelas

"saya saranin hanamiya makoto!"

Pffttt , hana...errr makoto jadi romeo? LOL , gak bisa kebayang tuh!

"apa?! Ogaah! Ogaah!" tapi makotonya nolak abis abisan tuh

"sudah kita voting saja , sekalian sama julietnya"

15 minutes later

"yak , romeo nya adalah... hanamiya makoto!"

"APAAA?! TIDAK MAU!" pfft rasain tuh jadi romeo

"rasain tuh , makoto" aku meledek makoto

"diam kamu!"

"CIEE! Sejak kapan (readers name) manggil si hanamiya 'makoto'?!"

CIEE CIEEE

"kalau gitu si julietnya si (readers name) aja!"

Apa? Aku? Juliet? Ogah!

"eittss! Kan di voting! Kita lihat hasil voting julietnya dulu!" aku menolak menjadi juliet , tapi...

"yak , julietnya (readers name) chan!"

#wooohoo!

APAAA?!

"puh , makan tuh juliet" makoto meledekku kembali

"tunggu! Kenapa aku?! Kenapa gak si anna aja?! Dia sikapnya aja kayak putri!"

"tidak mau" ternyata si anna nolak! Sial!

"kalau gitu si yumi aja! Yumi! Kamu pernah bilang mau jadi putri kan?!"

"iya , aku pernah bilang gitu , tapi ini romeonya hanamiya-kun"

Eeh?! Maksudnya kamu gak mau gitu?!

"kalau romeo nya hanamiya , julietnya harus si (readers name) lah!"

"itu benar!"

"sudah ditetapkan romeo dan juliet di perankan oleh hanamiya dan (readers name)"

"APAAA?!" aku dan makoto gebrak meja dan teriak teriak gak jelas

"ini sih dialognya harus di buat se special mungkin! Soalnya di peranin pasangan yang paling hot di gossipin!"

#WOOHOO! BAKAL GREGET NIH!

Ah... aku hanya bisa pasrah , ternyata ini bad feeling ku barusan... _OH,GOD WHY?_

Gimana dengan makoto? Apa dia masih marah marah? Ah... ternyata dia sudah membatu kalau gitu aku akan menjadi butiran debu

#syuuuush

"oi! Oi! Jangan membatu gitu dong hanamiya! Dan (readers name) jangan jadi debu!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian kami mulai latihan drama 'romeo&juliet' , tapi saat dilihat naskahnya... naskah itu sangat penuh dengan kata kata cinta

#BLUUSH

"apaan nih? Dialog kayak gini?!" aku mulai protes dengan dialog tersebut

"jangan bercanda! Dialog yang penuh cinta ini! Ogah banget bilang gitu ke dia!" makoto protes berat , dan sambil menunjuk ku

"alah~ ngaku aja kalian senang , tuh wajah kalian merah merona gitu~ 3"

Tentu saja wajahku merah! Eh? 'kalian'?

"bukannya hanamiya itu dari dulu emang suka kepad- BUHHH!" eh?!

tapi Makoto kenapa kau melempar buku dialog kepadanya?!

"padahal hanamiya itu suka modus ke—GYAAAA!" ehh?! ke siapaa?!

makoto kenapa kau memukul dia juga?!

"URUSAI! URUSAI! Udah latihan aja! Biar cepet selesai!" tiba tiba makoto jadi agak tsundere gitu , wajahnya merah lagi... jangan jangan makoto suka kepadaku? ...jangan mikir yang gitu ah , ntar harkos lagi

.

.

.

"hanamiya! Baca dialog nya pake perasaan dong!" bentak si 'produser' (ketua kelas)

"...o-oh...j-j-j-jjuliet...ke-kenapa kau sangat...c-c-c-cantik? AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" tiba tiba makoto ngamuk , lalu membanting naskah dialog dan menginjak nginjaknya , wajahnya merah sekali entah karena marah atau malu

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!_ Hanamiya! Gak usak emosi juga! (readers name)! Giliranmu! Baca dialog scene x!"

e-eh? Giliran ku?! Tapi... aku malu kalau sama makoto sama yang lain sih gak papa , tapi! Aku coba dulu! Males kalau di suruh ngulang baca dialog kayak si makoto , yang daritadi baca dialog itu di ulang mulu , yossh! Aku akan mengatakannya dengan perasaan!

"romeo...apakah kamu mencintaiku?" aku mengatakan itu dengan perasaan 'suka' ku kepadanya , dan dengan pose ala juliet

Sekelas : WOOOWW!BAGUS! GOOD! GOOD! HANAMIYA! MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA?

Responnya adalah,,,,

"asli... 'gue' jijik"

Percuma aku mengatakannya dengan perasaanku

"oi , oi! Katanya jijik! Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah merona gitu hanamiya?"

Eh?

CIEEEE ! ADA APA DI BALIK RONA NYA HANAMIYAA?

"U-URUSAI! Aku malu dan marah tau!"

"dia malu karena ngomong kata kata cinta ke (readers name), atau mungkin dia malu kalau si (readers name) ngomong kata kata cinta ke dia , marahnya gara gra , dia mau modus ke (readers name) tapi gagal , gara gara ada kita"

CIEEEE!

Ah sial , wajahku nambah merah

"liat tuh! Mereka wajahnya nambah merah gitu!"

"jangan jangan , mereka sudah saling suka?!"

"udah deh , hanamiya! Tembak aja lagi si (raders name)! Biar bener bener pacaran!"

CIEEE! CIEEE! 3

Ah! Ayolah teman teman hentikan pembicaraan ini! Malu tahu! Kalian itu lagi comblangin kita atau bully kita sih?! Jangan buat aku ke GR-an !

.

.

.

Akhirnya... kami selesai ltihan juga... kupingku sakit mendengar sorakan mereka...

Aku dan makoto pulang bersama lagi , agak canggung nih , gara gara barusan sih...

makoto minta aku menemaninya ke minimarket , yaah ikutin ajalah , waktu itu dia kan menemaniku ke minimarket , aku menunggu nya di luar , saaat dia kembali , dia membawa es loli rasa soda , mungkin bakal dia makan sendiri tuh

"nih" tiba tiba makoto memberikan ku es loli rasa soda itu kepadaku

"eh? Beneran nih? Buatku? Tumben" aku masih ragu mengambil es itu

"mau gak nih?! Udah di beliin juga"

"eh...iya , makasih ...makoto"

"nah gitu dong" lalu makoto senyum tipis

#bluussh

Sumpah! Aneh! Aneh! Aneh banget! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa makoto tiba tiba baik gitu?! Mencurigakan... tapi aku malah nambah menyukainya!

.

.

"lama lama kebiasa juga kan manggil aku makoto?"

"eh... ya , gitu deh"

#bluush , ahh! Awkward banget! Jadi inikah rasanya menyukai seseorang?!

"..."

"..."

Sudah 5 menit kami berjalan , tapi sama sekali gak ngomongin apa apa , apa aku... ngaku kalah aja ya? aku duluan yang menytakan perasaan? Aku sudah gak tahan dengan perasaaan ini ,...*mikir dulu* yoosh! Baiklah! Aku akan'ngalah'

.

"makoto'

"..."

"sepertinya aku kalah dalam tantanganmu , a-aku... menyukaimu makoto... jujur aku menyukaimu... jadi..."

"..."

Kok diem sih?! *snap* , "makoto! Dengar tidak?"

Ah sial , ternyata dia sedang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headset , jadi...daritadi aku ngomong gak di dengerin dong?! Grrrrr... padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian ku untuk mengatakannya! #mad #bluushing

.

*BUUUK* aku memukul kepala makoto dengan tasku , kesel sih!

"ADUH! Apaan sih?! Kok tiba tiba mukul?!" makoto mengelus ngelus bagian belakang kepalanya , sepertinya dia marah tapi bingung juga , keliatan dari ekspresinya

"pikir sendiri! SHINE! BAKA!" lalu aku memukul kepalanya lagi dengan tasku plus tendangan yang mendarat di kakinya , lalu lari meninggalkannya , tapi sepertinya dia mengejarku

"SIALAN! TUNGGU! SINI KAMU!" Lalu kami kejar kejaran bagaikan kucing dan anjing

Tapi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi saat festival sekolah berakhir! GYAAA , DIA SUDAH HAMPIR MENDEKATIKU!

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

**tuuh ceritanya kepepet banget kan? Q_Q , tapi emang males bikin panjang panjang ahahaha #plak**

**tunggu chapter 4 nya ya! **

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	4. Romeo&Juliet! part 2

**CHAPTER 4! BENTAR LAGI TAMAATT , soalnya males bikin panjang panjang ceritanya , makanya kepepet gini ceritanya #author di gaplok **

**Cekidot aja deh! **

**.**

**.**

**READERS POV**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari festival kebudayaan datang , dan yang pastinya kelasku menampilkan drama Romeo&Juliet , dialog sudah hafal! Pokoknya semua udah siap!...tinggal mental aja yg belum 100% siap , soalnya...kan ada adegan pelukan dll ... mana bakal di lihat orang orang lagi...apalagi dilakukannya bersama orang yang kusukai sendiri...yaitu makoto... AHHH! AKU MALUU! semoga aja pentas drama ini lancar!

.

RUANG GANTI

.

"(readers name)-chan cantik banget~"

"kawaiii~"

"ahahaha , makasih ya..." aku tersipu malu di puji puji mereka

Lalu dari luar ada keributan kecil

"juliet! Romeo datang nih! Udah make jubah segala macem! Ganteng deh pokoknya! Tapi mukanya tetap muka orang licik nan ganteng! ahahahaha" ah...itu Cuma ketua kelas...apa?! berarti ada makoto di luar sana dong?!

"terus dia barusan mondar mandir di sini lho! Kayaknya mau modus tuh"

"enak saja! Aku hanya lewat bodoh!" ah benar dia ada di sana , sekarang aku semakin malu keluar ruang ganti dengan berpakaian seperti ini

"jelas jelas barusan modus! Jadi jelasin! Ngapain barusan mondar mandir di sini?! Ayo jujur!—GYAAAAA!" sepertinya ketua dipukul oleh makoto deh , biarin aja deh , eh? Beneran barusan dia mondar mandir ?

"nah juliet , ayo keluar dong~ romeo udah nunggu tuh" tiba tiba teman teman ku memaksaku keluar ruangan

"e-eh?! T-tapi... gak usah dorong dorong-kyaaa!" aku di dorong oleh temanku untungnya gak jatuh sih... tapi jadinya aku (terlihat) sedang memeluk makoto , padahal itu gara gara di dorong oleh temanku

"juliet agresif juga!" teman temanku bersorak seperti itu , tapi yang paling heboh kayak pemandu sorak itu si ketua , masa teriak teriak kayak...

"CIEEEE! ROMEO DAN JULIET PELUKAN! FOTO ! FOTO! POSENYA ITU SOMETHING BANGET!"

Hah? Pose? #bluuush

"KAYAK FOTO PRA WEDDING!"

...pose kami memang seperti foto pra wedding , aku yang memeluk pinggang makoto , dan kepalaku mendongkak keatas (melihat wajah makoto) , dan makoto memeluk pinggang ku dan kepalanya menunduk yang sedang melihat wajahku , saat dia mulai melonggarkan pelukannya ...

"oi! Romeo! Jangan di lepas dulu! Peluk juliet nya lebih erat!"

Dia kembali memeluk ku lagi

"...makoto, lepass!"

"...hmm...gimana ya? nggak ah , mau bikin kamu malu dulu" *evil grin*

#bluush , APAA?! YANG BENAR SAJA!

*GYUUUT~

Ya ampun! Makoto memelukku lebih erat! Dan wajahku tambah merah merona!

"hooo! Bagus romeo! Pertahankan itu!"

*jepret* *jepret*

Orang orang di sekitar malah ngefoto fotin lagi!

"cium julietnya!"

APA?!

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"makoto lepasin! Kenapa kamu berpihak dengan mereka?!" aku mendorong nya tapi dia malah makin erat memelukku

"eh? Aku nggak berpihak ke siapa siapa kok , aku pengen ngerjain kamu aja , fufu, rasain...pembalasan yang waktu itu"

Ya ampun?! Dia masih marah soal aku memukul kepalanya dengan tas waktu itu!? Dasar anak kecil!

"ayo cium julietnya!"

?! s-s-s-sekarang... 2 telapak tangannya yang besar itu , memegang wajahku , dan perlahan dia mendekatkat wajahnya ! #BLUUSSSHING

"uwooo! Teruss! Teruss! Dikit lagi!"

*jepret* *jepret*

"KYAAAAHHH~~~!"

Perlahan... dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya , dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku , yang benar saja?! Dia beneran mau menciumku?! Aku belum siap! Tapi... maafkan aku makoto!

"uugh... makoto! Maafkan aku!"

Aku mendorong makoto sekuat tenaga , sampai akhirnya aku terlepas darinya , dan dia sepertinya mau menarik ku , karena 'refleks' aku menendang bagian ' vital' nya makoto

*DUEEESSHHH!*

sekarang dia hanya tiduran sambil menahan sakit

"uugh... sial!" geramnya

"pasti itu sakit... tapi julet tega banget! Kasihan romeo!"

"hahaha , berani banget tuh juliet! Kasian si romeo..."

"aah! Padahal udah greget!"

Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu oleh perbuatan makoto barusan , tenang...tenang...

.

.

.

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN! Kami persembahkan drama Romeo&Juliet yang di perankan oleh pasangan yang paling cetarrrr , yang paling hot! Di gosippin di sekolah ini! Semoga kalian menikmatinya!"

*applause*

"wooho! Yang paling di tunggu tunggu nih!"

Haduh... si MC nya ngomongnya gitu lagi , jadinya makin gugup kan!

.

.

Scene x

Dimana si romeo sedang di kejar pengawal dari istananya juliet , dan bersembunyi di balik semak semak , lalu juliet yang sedang 'galau' kangen dengan romeo itu...

"Oh, romeo... dimanakah kamu...?"

"suara yang seperti suara malaikat itu..."

Lalu romeo menyusul juliet yang sedang berdiri di balkon yang tinggi

"kenapa kau bisa kesini? Ternyata...tembok yang tinggi ini tidak mampu menahan 'rasa cinta' kita"

Ujar si juliet

"tembok yang tinggi seperti ini , bisa kulewati dengan sayap sayap cintaku" sang romeo mengatakannya dengan wajah yang serius

"OH! Romeo!"

"Juliet!"

Penonton : "making tegang nih!"

.

(bisik bisik)

"...pfffttt" aku menahan tawaku yang hampir meledak , tapi sumpah ngakak banget dengar dialog makoto itu

"...buh!pfft!" makoto juga keikut pengen ketawa , lalu ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya

"haaa... yang serius bodoh!" bentaknya

"aku juga tahu!"

Balik lagi ke scene x

"Romeo!"

"Juliet!"

*pelukan*

KYAAAH! UWOOO! (reaksi penonton)

(bisik bisik)

Posisiku masih di dalam pelukan makoto

"...makoto..."

"apa?"

"k-k-k-kita sampe kapan seperti ini..?"

"...sampe 'si penjaga' nya keluar , mencari sang romeo , nah itu dia"

Back to scene x

"Siapa disana?!"

"juliet... sekarang aku harus pergi" lalu sang romeo pergi meninggalkan juliet

"Ah! Romeo!"

.

.

Back stage

"hanamiya! Barusan menghayati banget!" Puji si ketua kepada makoto yang sedang minum karena dehidrasi (?)

"*gluk* URUSAI..."

"nah...Cuma ngingetin ya... scene berikutnya si juliet itu ketahuan ayahnya, mau pergi menyusul romeo , saat si juliet nya dipaksa untuk pulang , datang lah romeo yang langsung bawa juliet kabur , ingat lho... di bawa kaburnya , si julietnya di gendong!"

Makoto dan aku yang sedang minum , langsung meyemburkan air minum yang ada di mulut kami itu ( ewww)

*BUUUUH!*

"memangnya ada adegan seperti itu ya...?" tanya makoto

"iya , kan waktu itu kalian udah praktek masa lupa?"

"i-iya sih..." ujarku

"nah! Sudah saat nya! Kalian siap siap lagi!"

.

.

.

Scene x

"juliet! Mau kemana kau?!"

"A-ayah...a-aku..." yosh! Sampe sini aktingku sudah cukup sempurna! Tinggal adegan itu di selesein aja , bisa di bilang aku senang bisa di gendong oleh makoto...hehehehe...eh?! FOKUS! FOKUS!

"tangkap dia! Aku tidak akan membiarkannmu bertemu dengan romeo lagi!"

"tidak mau ayah! Aku ingin bersama romeo!" , nah siap siap dari sini...

Makoto sudah naik ke panggung , oke , standby digendong , hehe ini yang paling kutunggu...eh! FOKUSS FOKUSS!

"juliet! "

"romeo!"

Makoto berlari ke arahku , dan dia langsung meng gendong ku , eh... tapi... kenapa dia larinya agak oleng ya? eh?! UWAAA!

"WAAA!" makoto yang lari sambil menggendongku , terpeleset (kok bisa?) , dan akhirnya kami pun terjatuh

*BRUKKK*

"hn?!" aku tersontak kaget , karena makoto terjatuh sambil menimpaku...dan juga... secara tidak sengaja dia menciumku saat menimpaku juga

"..." penonton diam.. aku dan makoto masih dalam posisi sperti 'itu'

*jepret* *jepret*

"R-R-ROMEO DAN JULIET BERCIUMAN!" teriak salah satu penonton di tengah keheningan itu

KYAAAAH!

"FANSERVICE NIH!"

Orang orang yang menonton 'kejadian' itu langsung heboh

#bluush , otomatis wajahku jadi merah drastis , entah mengapa makoto wajahnya merah juga , lalu ia melepaskan bibirnya itu dari bibirku

"ayo berdiri bodoh! Kita lanjut dramanya!" lalu ia membantu berdiri , entah sudah semerah apa wajahku ini...

"ini sih romeo dan juliet versi mereka sendiri!"

KYAAA~ KYAAA~

.

.

Lalu drama romeo dan juliet itu berakhir (dengan heboh) juga , sedangkan kelasku sedang berpesta lantaran kelas kami yang paling TOP memeriahkan festival

"_KAMPAI!_ Selesai juga! Kerja yang bagus semuanya!... oi hanamiya! (readers name)! , jangan pundung di pojokan gitu dong!"

Aku bukan pundung! Tapi aku malu melihat wajah makoto ! gara gara kejadian barusan! P-p-padahal... itu ciuman pertamaku... tapi makoto pundung kenapa?

"oi! Hanamiya! Kamu pundung kenapa?! Malu melihat wajah (readers name)?"

"..." makoto tidak menjawab... bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku setelah festival ini ya...

Apakah makoto suka padaku? Apa tidak?

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

**Ceritanya kepepet banget kaan?! Iya kaaan?! Iya kaaan?! #plak!**

**Chapter 5 itu yang terakhir ^^ , masih di proses ehehehehe**

**Review pelase!**


	5. Confession!

**CHAPTER 5 (END)**

**ATTENTION! Eeto... ituu , yang biasa di lakuin abis festival sekolah , murid murid dansa/menari mengelilingi api unggun itu saya gk tau namanya , nanya ke temen temen gak ada yang tau , jadi di sini saya nyebutnya "tarian daerah" (kebetulan nemu di komik shoujo) , jadi... ini Chapter terakhir , enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival sudah berakhir , dan juga berakhir dengan kehebohan, nah...sekarang aku sedang berpikir bagaimana aku menyatakan persaanku kepada makoto saat festival sudah selesai?

Plan 1

"aku menyukaimu , berpacaranlah denganku"

Hmm...

Plan 2

"aku menyukaimu! Pacaranlah dengaku! Jadi berterima kasihlah!"

Itu...kesannya maksa ya?

Plan 3

"aku menyukaimu...mau jadi pacarku? Kalau gak mau gak papa sih..."

Kalau kayak gitu ntar makoto nolak terus ujungnya berjauhan sama makoto , TIDAK MAUUU!

Jadi aku harus gimana dong?! Aku ingin menyatakannya saat tarian daerah ! kalau di batalin terus , lupa lagi!

"ooi! (readers-name) chan! Kita di suruh kumpul tuh , buat menari tarian daerah nanti"

"ah- iya!" aku yang sedang duduk langsung berdiri , dan lari mengikuti temanku itu , karena tidak melihat kedepan aku menabrak seseorang

*BRUUK!

"aah. Maafkan aku...geh! M-MAKOTO?!" ternyata itu makoto , dan otomatis wajahku langsung merah merona saat mengingat kejadian 'itu'

Dan wajah makoto pun ikut merah merona , mungkin juga karena ingat kejadian'itu'

"(readers name)-chan! Ayo cepat!" lalu temanku meninggalkan ku begitu saja , jangan tinggalkan kita berdua gini doong! Masih malu sama kejadian barusan tau! Kalau begitu aku akan berlari! Untuk ke lokasi dimana melakukan tarian daerah.

**('tarian daerah' itu... gimana ya , kayak dansa sih ya , tapi ini pasangan dansanya gantian gitu sesuai lagunya , kalau gak salah...) **

para murid pun berkumpul di lapangan untuk menari tarian daerah , musik pun diputar , dan kami para murid memulai menari tarian daerah , pertama aku menari bersama ketua kelas (btw, ketua kelas itu laki laki lho)

sialnya ,ketua selalu menginjak kakiku , rasanya aku ingin cepat cepat ganti dengan orang lain

selama menari aku selalu memperhatikan makoto , aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku saat menari tarian daerah ini , 5 orang lagi...4 orang...3 orang...2 orang lagi...1 orang lagi...dan akhirnya aku bisa menari dengan makoto , aku harus 'menembak' nya sekarang , kalau tidak ...

"makoto..."

"hn?"

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengamu"

"...aku juga , gak enak bicara di sini , yuk kita pergi" saat mau gantian pasangan menari , makoto menarik tanganku , dan mambawaku pergi entah kemana

"WOOI! ROMEO DAN JULIET MAU KEMANAA?!" orang orang yang melihat kami 'kabur' saat tarian daerah langsung heboh , dan ada beberapa guru ingin mengejarku dan makoto

"hanamiya makoto! (readers name)! Mau kemana kalian?! Tunggu!" saat guru guru ingin mengejar kami , teman teman sekelas menahan guru guru itu

"s-sensei! Biarin aja! Biarkan mereka menikmati masa muda mereka pak!"

"iya pak! Biarin aja!"

"bapak pasti pas muda kayak gini juga!"

GYAAA GYAAA "biarin aja pak!" GYAAA GYAA "minggir kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makoto membawa ku lari ke belakang gedung sebelah , dan dia memegang tanganku sangat erat

*BLUUSH

"M-Makoto... tanganku sakit..."

"eh?! Ah! Maaf... aku tidak sadar " kemudian makoto wajahnya merah merona

"...jadi...makoto mau bicara apa?"

"hm? Bukannya kamu duluan ya? yang mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

#bluuush

"k-k-kamu dulu! Baru aku dulu!" teriakku pada makoto

"loh?! Bukannya kamu duluan yang bilang 'aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu' jadi kamu dulu dong!"

"tidak mau! Makoto dulu!"

Dan bisa bisanya kita ribut di saat seperti ini , baiklah! Kalau begitu aku duluan!

"MAKOTO! /(Readers name)! , aku menyukaimu!" aku berteriak seperti itu di belakang sekolah , dan makoto juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku

e-eh? B-b-b-barusan makoto bilang apa? D-d-d-dia menyukaiku?!

"makoto! Coba ulangi! Barusan kamu bilang apa?!" aku mengguncang guncang kan tubuh makoto yang lebih tinggi dariku itu

"barusan kamu juga bilang apa?! Ayo ulangin!" wajah makoto semakin memerah dan juga mengguncang guncankan tubuhku

Selama 5 menit kami saling menguncangkan tubuh , akhirnya...makoto mengaku sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga , ia mengatakannya sambil berteriak

"baiklah! Dari dulu aku suka padamu bodoh! Sebelum kita percobaaan pacaran aku sudah suka kepadamu Dari dulu! Jadi aku mencintaimu!" makoto mengatakannya teriak teriak dan wajahnya sangat merah , jadi... makoto...sudah suka kepadaku dari dulu? Jadi...kita sama sama suka dong...

#bluuush "s-s-s-sebenarnya...aku juga...menyukaimu...makoto...aku sangat menyukaimu..." aku hanya bisa menunduk malu saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku , kemudian makoto mengangkat wajahku dan kemudian menciumku , kali ini dia benar benar menciumku , dia memperdalam ciumannya , dan menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangan besarnya , nafasku jadi naik turun begini...tapi... dia terlalu lama menciumku , sehingga aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas , apa boleh buat aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga , soalnya sesak nafas sih!

"haaah...haaah... kau terlalu lama menciumku makoto! Sesak tau!" aku membentak makoto tapi wajahku memerah juga karena terus mengingat hal yang dilakukan makoto barusan

"...habis...aku terlalu senang sih , kalau kamu menyukai ku juga" lalu makoto menutup wajahnya yang merah merona itu

#bluuush

"jadi...kita...pacaran beneran nih?" tanyaku kepada makoto

"TENTU SAJA BODOH! PAKE NANYA LAGI!" dia berteriak di depan wajahku , terlihat senang , tetapi wajahnya tambah merah merona

#bluuush

"k-k-k-kalau gitu kita balik yuk ke sana... teman teman pasti sudah menunggu kita"

Kemudian aku dan makoto bergandengan tangan , kembali ke lapangan dengan wajahku yang tertulis 'aku habis di tembak makoto' , pokoknya aku senang sekali ketika perasaan ku sudah terbalas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuuuh! Mepet banget kan ceritanya? , tapi jujur , puas banget fanfic ini sudah selesai , yaah walaupun ceritanya mepet sih , dan end yang maksa banget , makasih ya yang suka baca fanfic ini ^^ dan yang suka review , yang suka dukung saya bikin fanfic ini , pokoknya MAKASIH BANGET YANG SUKA DUKUNG SAYA! . sekarang lagi mikir mau bikin fanfic apa setelah yang ini , kepikiran juga mau bikin himuroxreader , tapi lagi mikir dulu ceritanya kayak gimana , tenang aja yang menunggu karya saya berikut nya , doain biar dapet ide buat fanfic baru ya! ARIGATOU! **


End file.
